1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer for coupling auxiliary memory units to a fixing bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer is classified as a tower type (e.g., a stand type) or a desktop type, according to a shape of a casing of the computer.
Casings of both the tower type and desktop type computers, include a front panel forming a front part of the casing, a rear panel forming a rear part of the casing and having slots for a plurality of connectors, and a cover forming a housing space together with the front and rear panels. For the desktop type computer casing, the width of the casing is greater than the height thereof. In the tower type computer casing, the height is greater than the width. Hereinafter, the tower type computer casing will be described.
As shown in FIG. 1, a computer system includes a main body 101 having a casing 110, a plurality of hardware components such as an auxiliary memory unit 121 accommodated in the casing 110, and a monitor (not shown) displaying a picture thereon, on the basis of a picture signal received from the main body 101.
The casing 110 includes a front panel 120 having openings 125 through which the auxiliary memory unit 121 (e.g., a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, etc.) is received. The casing 110 also includes a rear panel 140 having a plurality of slots 141 through which peripheral units such as the monitor are connected, a supporting panel 130 combining the front panel 120 with the rear panel 140 and forming a floor for the casing, and side walls between the front and rear panels 120 and 140. A cover 150 of the casing 110 forms a housing space together with the front, rear and supporting panels 120, 140 and 130.
A front of the front panel 120 has a power switch (not shown), a reset switch (not shown), and on a rear thereof, a fixing bracket 160 supporting the auxiliary memory unit 121.
The fixing bracket 160 is made of steel and, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a box shape. A front end of the fixing bracket 160 is positioned on the front panel 120, and a rear end thereof, is positioned over a middle of the supporting panel 130. Further, side walls of the fixing bracket 160 are formed with a plurality of through holes 162 corresponding to screw holes 123 formed on the auxiliary memory unit 121 so that the auxiliary memory unit 121 is fastened on the fixing bracket 160 with bolts 127. Thus, the fixing bracket 160 selectively accommodates the auxiliary memory unit 121.
However, in the conventional computer casing, a screwdriver is needed to fasten and remove auxiliary memory units against a fixing bracket. Consequently, bolts used to fasten the auxiliary memory units on the fixing bracket are lost because the bolts are comparatively small.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer in which an auxiliary memory unit is removably fastened on a fixing bracket without a screwdriver.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a computer including a casing mounted with an auxiliary memory unit having at least one fixing hole, a fixing bracket accommodating and supporting the auxiliary memory unit in the casing, and having a through hole corresponding to the fixing hole of the auxiliary memory unit, and a fixing member having a fixing projection inserted into the through hole of the fixing bracket and the fixing hole of the auxiliary memory unit so as to fasten the auxiliary memory unit on the fixing bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the computer includes a guiding groove on a surface of the fixing bracket and guiding the fixing member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the computer includes a fastening device removably fastening the fixing member on the fixing bracket.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fastening device has a pivot supporting part supporting a first end of the fixing member on the casing and a rotation part fastened on the fixing bracket by pivoting a second end of the fixing member on the pivot supporting part. The pivot supporting part has a holding part on the casing and a latch part that is on the fixing member and latched on the holding part. The rotation part has a hook holder on the fixing bracket and a hook on the fixing member to be locked in and released from the hook holder.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fixing member has a first part having the fixing projection and the latch part, and a second part removably coupled to the first part and having the hook. The first and second parts include a hook hole and a hook projection, respectively, which are removably coupled to each other along a lengthwise direction.
According to an aspect of the invention, the first part is made of metal and the second part is made of a plastic material having elasticity.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second part includes a handle.